


Road Trip

by wheatear



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Doppelcest, F/F, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheatear/pseuds/wheatear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three vampires walk into a bar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Petrova Fire](http://cassiehayes.livejournal.com/10641.html?thread=84113#t84113) comment ficathon.

They're twins, that's the story they tell. They're twins and Caroline is their hot blonde friend. No wonder heads turn.

Katherine is in her element, of course. She draws in the men with a flick of her hair and a saucy spring in her step, and she befriends the girls with their pretty white necks, pouting and giggling like they've known each other forever.

Caroline watches and learns. Elena plays the demure one, holding off on the drinks they're all too young to be served.

"So which one of you is the older twin?" a guy asks: cute, floppy-haired, a college student.

"That would be me," Katherine replies. She throws her arms around Elena and Caroline affectionately. "I'm practically their chaperone."

"Haven't seen you around here before," another one says. (Mid-twenties, freckles, gorgeous green eyes.) "You new around here?"

Caroline waves the question away. "Oh, we're from out of town. Like, way out."

"We're on a road trip," adds Elena brightly.

The cute floppy one asks her to dance. He reminds her of Jeremy. She accepts.

At the bar, Caroline is surrounded by no fewer than five boys. One of them has a camera phone. She compels him not to use it. (They're on the run; no photographs allowed.)

A girl emerges from the bathroom with a dazed look in her eyes. She's wearing a scarf around her neck and she stumbles outside without heading back to her friends. Elena excuses herself.

She and Katherine look at each other's reflections in the bathroom mirror.

"If you wanted a bite," says Katherine, "you only had to ask."

Caroline panics and thinks that she heard somebody talking about vervain. The three girls huddle together around a table.

"She definitely mentioned it. Girl in the pink jacket."

They listen. It turns out that she's talking about a rock band. To prove it, Katherine compels the girl to come outside with her, finds a nice dark deserted alley and makes Caroline do the rest.

Elena fobs off questions about where her friends disappeared to. Katherine and Caroline return and the questions become about what they're doing later tonight. One of them is the cute floppy guy, and Elena is glad now that she doesn't know his name, because she's hungry.

They take the boys back to their motel room and the fangs come out.

"Elena," Caroline whispers, when they've changed the sheets and they're wrapped up in clean white, "when was the last time you drank from a blood bag?"

A tiny frown creases Elena's forehead. "I don't know."

She knows that she ought to care about that. She doesn't. The sun comes up and Katherine sidles between them to plant hot kisses down Elena's neck, while Caroline groans at being woken and throws a pillow at them. In dawn's haze, they play.

When evening comes, they walk into a bar two hundred miles away. They're twins, that's the story they tell. They're twins and Caroline is their hot blonde friend...


End file.
